supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hsien-Ko
How Hsien-Ko joined the Tourney Hsien-Ko was born around the 1730s with a twin named Mei-Ling. During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After their mother was killed by a scientific mole (Who's actually a powerful demon monster), she and her sister decided to use Tensei-no-Jutsu to save her, but they used a prohibited sub-division of this technique, Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and fought to release their mother's soul from the dark. This turned the twins into a jiāngshī, a type of Chinese vampire. This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Mei-Ling is actually the ward-paper on Hsien-ko's hat. She's now ready to enter the 1st Tourney. Special Attacks Anki Hou (Neutral) Hsien-Ko says "Take THAT!" and throws a Bob-omb at her opponents. Henkyou Ki (Side) Hsien-Ko says "Henkyou Ki!" and bangs a gong to shoot a slow moving projectile attack that can reflect or absorb other projectiles, like Fox McCloud's blaster. Senpuu Bu (Up) Hsien-Ko says "Senpuu Bu!" and suspends herself on a chain and acts as a swinging blade. This is also a recovery move. Houten Geki (Down) Hsien-Ko throws an opponent into the air, says "Don't run!", then she has that opponent fall down onto her while she spins in place, grinding them up while saying "Houten Geki!". Daibakusou Rimoukon (Hyper Smash) Mei-Ling comes off Hsien-Ko's hat as the ward and appears in the foreground for a while as Hsien-Ko says "You made us VERY ANGRY!". Due to this, Hsien-Ko enters Hyper Mode, where she gains a glowing aura, which protects against flinching, but she is still vunerable towards other Hyper Smashes and all Final Smashes. Tenraiha (Final Smash) Hsien-Ko says "You're gonna get HURT!" and drops an anvil, raining down spiked balls over all of her opponents, damaging them severely, while she says "TENRAIHA!". Victory Animations #Hsien-Ko says "Xie xie!", then she walks away. #*Hsien-Ko says "Oh! My clothes are all slimy now!", then she walks away. (Lizardman victories only) #*Hsien-Ko says "Have a pleasant journey through the Nine Courts of Judgment!", then she walks away. (Jagi victories only) #Hsien-Ko tilts her head with her scissor palm to the side while saying "Kono toko da ne. RIGHT?!". #*Hsien-Ko tilts her head with her scissor palm to the side while saying "Oh, MAN... THAT WAS REALLY FRIGTENING!" (Malebolgia/Nightmare victories only) #Hsien-Ko bows with her scissor hand extended while saying "Gomen ne! Just kidding!". #*Hsien-Ko bows with her scissor hand extended while saying "You gotta watch out for these fakes...". (Jin/Kazuya/Heihachi victories only) #*Hsien-Ko bows with her scissor hand extended while saying "Did i say Xie Xie or Aiyaah?" (Frank West victories only) #Hsien-Ko says "That's a win for me...", pumps a victorious fist, and crouches. #*Hsien-Ko says "Were all those weapons just for show?!", pumps a victorious fist, and crouches. (Berserker victories only) Trivia *Hsien-Ko thinks that Nightmare's face is scary. This is also true with Malebolgia. *Hsien-Ko thinks that Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and Heihachi Mishima are clones of Hsien-Ko. *Hsien-Ko thinks that both Berserker and Frank West has a lot of weapons. *Hsien-Ko says that she doesn't want to touch Lizardman in Super Smash Bros. Tourney just like she doesn't want to touch Shuma-Gorath in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Hsien-Ko's rival is a mole, and that mole is Professor Mole. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters